He's in love with me?
by Izable
Summary: Severus and Sirius are sent on a journy; but Dumbledor tells them each something... interesting
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore's eyes had been twinkling all day. It was that type of thing that put Severus on edge. That twinkle was worse then a thousand threats from the dark lord; it meant he was up to something. Something with, supposedly, good intentions. Severus didn't believe that hogwash for a second, Dumbledore liked messing with people and Severus was his favourite person to mess with.

Now the twinkling eyes were looking at him from across their desk. Severus tried not to fidget in his seat; he dreaded what was coming next. Well he didn't know that for sure but he was fairly cretin that he would hate it.

"Severus" Dumbledore began "do you still hate Sirius?"

What the fuck? Of course he did.

"Yes." Severus answered curtly trying to mask the confusion in his voice.

"Hurm…" Dumbledore tapped his forehead thoughtfully with his quill. "Well that shall end soon."

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked, not entirely sure where this was going.

"He's in love with you Severus." Dumbledore told him solemnly.

"What!" Severus exclaimed.

"Well Severus I know you're not particularly experienced with this field of life but what it means it-"

"I know what it means Dumbledore, but this is Black were talking about Sirius Black! Cocky, loud, obnoxious Gryffindor Sirius Black! He is not in love with me! I swear to god you're senile old man!" Severus could not believe what he was hearing Sirius Back in love with him, no it would never happen!

**PAGE BREAK**

Sirius thought it odd that today Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling the way they did when he was about to mess with someone's life. But he tried to stay out of it. Dumbledore preferred to mess with Snape's life and that didn't bother Sirius at all. All he had to do was steer clear of both men and he would be fine. He hoped. At least he had hoped.

Now he sat across from the man with the twinkling eyes dreading whatever Dumbledore was going to tell him.

"Sirius." Dumbledore began. "Do you still hate Severus?"

What…?

"Yeah…" Sirius said cautiously.

"Hum…" Dumbledore pushed his glasses up his nose thoughtfully. "Well that will soon change."

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.

"He's in love with you Sirius." Dumbledore said, his expression revealing nothing.

"What!" Sirius jumped in his seat.

"Oh come now; Sirius you of all people should know what that means." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"But this is Snape were talking about! Severus Snape! Greasy, sneering, stupid Slytherin Severus Snape! He's not obsessed with me! You're mad!" Sirius didn't get it. Severus Snape was not in love with him, could never be in love with him! Severus Snape hated him!

**PAGE BREAK**

"Now Severus that attitude will only lead to hurt feelings on you're assignment." Dumbledore scolded kindly.

"What assignment?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"The one I'm sending the two of you on. But you can never tell him I've told you this, it would embarrass him to no end." Dumbledore informed him gravely.

"Why would I care if I embarrass him?" Severus sneered.

"Because it would be mean and your assignment will take quite some time, it would be horribly awkward." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as usual was seriously freaking Severus out, there was no way out of this was there…

Defeated Severus finally gave in. "So what's the assignment?"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Now Sirius that attitude will only hurt his feelings on you're assignment." Dumbledore said wagging his finger.

"What assignment?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"The one I'm sending you two on. But don't tell him I've told you this it would embarrass him to no end." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Why would I care how the greasy git feels?" Sirius growled.

"Because it would be unkind and your assignment will take quite some time, it would be unbearably awkward." Sirius shifted in his chair, those twinkling eyes always made him nervous.

Sirius sighed, there was no way out. "So what's the assignment?"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Come back tomorrow and I will tell you both at the same time. Seven in the morning; be ready for quite the journey." Dumbledore informed the now irritated looking black-haired man in front of him.

**PAGE BREAK**

(If you were wondering that was both of them in one)

Also to anyone who was reading this before, I fixed the page breaks. That makes the first bit much, much more clear, no? I will also try to point out POVs at each page break, if I for some reason forget to a clear way to tell is that they are on last name terms, I know you probably all know this already but I'm saying it anyway. Sirius calls Severus, Snape. Severus calls Sirius, Black. And they will continue to do that until further notice. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sirius arrived late; waking up at seven was not something he normally did. Even as a convict he had been able to sleep late.

"Sirius you've arrived!" Dumbledore greeted him.

"Sorry I'm late; I slept late." Sirius apologised.

He said not a word to Snape; who said not a word to him.

"Right so the other day I found the most extraordinary library in the forbidden forest." Dumbledore began.

"The forbidden forest? There's a library; in the forest?" Snape asked sneering, as if this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Yes in the forest Severus. Now this library has books written in every language I've heard of and some I haven't. But one book I came across has chapters in all kinds of languages; most of witch I don't know. In fact all of witch I don't know except English. Now this English section suggests that the cure to lycanthropy is within the books pages. But the book changes languages in mid paragraph and in fact sometimes midsentence. If you could translate the book I'm sure you could cure lycanthropy." Dumbledore explained.

"So you won't have to go hunting for a new teacher this year?" Snape sneered rolling his eyes.

Sirius thought about what Dumbledore had said the other day; how could that be true? It couldn't be he was the exact same big nosed stuck up bastered he'd always been.

"Do you know what languages they are?" Sirius asked; he had spent most of the previous night contemplating a way out of this and had found none. So he might as well get this over with.

"Nope." Dumbledore said chirpily.

"You want it translated and the cure made by September and you have no clue what any of the languages are…?" Sirius groaned this was going to be impossible. Two months with Snape, he couldn't be seen and he would probably die of boredom finding scholars.

This was going to suck.

"Well off you go." Dumbledore smiled the twinkle in his eye that was so grandfatherly yet so evil in full swing.

**PAGE BREAK**

Picking the book up off of Dumbledore's desk Severus followed Black out the door. This was going to be the most painful two months of his life.

Leafing through the book he decided to get this over with as fast as possible.

He sighed inwardly; he recognised Egyptian hieroglyphs among the languages as well as the polluted French of Quebec, Canada. Dumbledore missed them? Maybe he didn't even bother trying to translate the book himself.

One page was covered with squiggles; was that even a language?

Black grabbed the book from his hands and leafed through it.

"Hey I was reading that Black!" Severus growled, why was Black such a child?

"You were reading the squiggly lines? Some how I doubt it." Black glared at him.

Severus glared back. "Give the book back; how on earth would one who barely grasps English know any of those languages?"

"I totally know English, and I'm a pure blood my parents hired tutors to teach me obscure ancient languages that no one ever uses." Black snapped clearly insulted.

Severus glared harder. "I hate your guts." Severus growled.

"Piss off git!" Black growled back.

"Just shut it and give the book back Black!" Severus just barely restrained himself from shouting.

"No Snivvi, I will not give you the goddamned book back! I have every right as you do to look at it!" Black said holding the book out of Severus's reach as he reached for it.

"Don't call me that! And you grabbed it from me! You could have at least asked jerkface!" Severus drew his wand and pointed it threateningly at Black.

"Jerkface? What the hell kind of insult is that?" Black mocked. "Put your wand away Snivvi, or you'll poke someone's eye out."

What the hell is wrong with him! He doesn't have a wand! If I jinx him he's defenceless. Maybe that's why he's being an ass… doesn't think I'll jinx him does he! He never cared if I had my wand or not! So why should I care if he dose?

Severus flicked his wand and Black went flying across the room and into the shelves along the wall. His impact broke the shelf and it and everything on it came crashing down on his head.

Silently casting accio on the book he remembered what Dumbledore had told him the other day.

Probably wasn't true, calling him names and grabbing things from him was no way to make him like him.

Black was an idiot, a pig headed idiotic Gryffindor jock with not a care in the world.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sirius heard the goblin move for Snape to leave and began slowly freeing himself from the mess of broken shelves. Minding the broken glass he picked up the sorting hat and brushed it off.

What had he been thinking?

Snape had a wand he didn't, Snape hated him, Snape would never hesitate to jinx him. He was just glad he suffered minimal damage from his crash and from Snape's spell. Had he really thought for even a second that Snape wouldn't jinx him; if he had he shouldn't have. Back when they were in school he had hexed and jinxed Snape mercilessly; if he could defend himself or not.

The hat yawned.

"What's your name boy." The hat asked.

"I'm hardly a boy hat! I'm in my thirties!" He told the hat outraged to be mistaken for a student.

"Well your name?"

"You sorted me!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Then put me on if you're not going to answer the question!" The hat sounded annoyed, could a hat even get annoyed?

Sirius obeyed the hat silently.

"Ah, Sirius Black, I remember you! First Gryffindor in the history of the Blacks. But maybe I was wrong…" The hats voice trailed off and Sirius felt as if he was back on the stool at his sorting so many years ago.

"What do you mean wrong…?" Sirius felt oddly panicked.

"Well I thought you would be good in Gryffindor, but it seems you didn't act very Gryffindorly. Quite a shame really…" the hat's voice trailed off again.

Sirius felt his frustration building, first Snape was hexing him now the hat was telling him that he wasn't a Gryffindor!

"You can see inside my head you know I didn't betray the Potters!" Sirius practically shouted.

"Oh not, you didn't do that. And now that you mention the Potters I don't think that boy should have gone to Gryffindor either, in retrospect he most certainly shouldn't have."

"You mean Harry?"

"No I mean James, quite the little bullies you two were. No wonder Pettigrew went bad with you two as friends." The hat seemed regretful.

"Peter was a little git! Me and James have nothing to do with why that treacherous traitor betrayed us!" Sirius actually did shout this time.

Snape must have been waiting for him, and must have heard because before the hat answered he came in looking annoyed.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Are you coming or are you going to shout at the hat all day?" Severus sneered.

"It said I shouldn't be in Gryffindor! And that James shouldn't either and that Peter going bad was our fault!" Black said in explanation.

"Imagine that being the rat had to go first for your werewolf outings would get you scared shitless and turned evil." Severus said sarcastically.

Severus watched with one eye brow raised as the hat whispered in Black's ear and Black's expression changed from outraged to jaw droppingly shocked.

"What!" He shouted.

"What now Black?" Severus asked glaring.

"It- the hat, it said…you… oh never mind it didn't say anything. Let's go…" The shock faded and Black looked rather lost.

"Right, I believe the squiggles are parseltoung, I went to moaning mrytals bathroom, the markings were carved all around the snake that marks the entrance; didn't your wonder boy say there were words there?" Severus got to the point but never failed to slip some insult into his comments.

"Right" Black said setting the hat down on the only still standing shelf "So how are we getting there?"

"The only way we can, you go as a dog I go as a muggle. We would just avaperate but you seemed to have lost your wand."

"Fine! Can we just go already?"

Severus nodded, transfiguring his black robes into muggle jeans, black t-shirt, black work boots and a hoodie he led the way down the stairs.

**PAGE BREAK**

Snape looked quite odd dressed as a muggle, and he looked the part. Sirius himself was a failure when it came to dressing as a muggle. He preferred to go as a dog if he had to venture into the muggle world. Snape also seemed familiar with all the muggle things they had encountered so far from subways to television screens. Odd for a death eater, even a spy death eater. In fact it was odd for anyone other then a muggle born. But he had gotten them onto the subway no problem so Sirius wasn't complaining. They had taken the Hogwarts express to London station then got on the muggle Subway. There they had to interpret black boxes with words on them that Snape called televisions. The subway was crowded and there was little room for the large black dog that was Sirius to move. Luckily their stop was next.

"Upminster station stop." A lady's voice said from nowhere.

Snape stood and Sirius followed him through the sea of people. Muggle's were quite strange. Some were talking into little boxes held up to their ears and others appeared to be talking to thin air! Snape led them outside the crowded station to a sign that read 'Bus Stop' followed by a few times. They waited for a few minutes until another large box showed up. Muggles were quite fond of boxes. This box he recognised as a Bus, Snape stepped on board and slid a few coins into a slot next to a fat muggle man. Snape found a seat and Sirius sat obediently at his side. At least he would get to see Harry! Even if he had to go on a wild goose chase with Snape.

What seemed like hours later Snape stood and they left the bus.

They came out on an average looking suburban street; the street name read Privet Drive. Snape led him to number four where he walked up and knocked on the door.

"Boy! Answer the door!" someone inside screeched.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Sirius's tail wagged happily when he heard his god son's voice.

The door swung open to reveal Harry in an oversized shirt and pants that looked like they would fall off at any moment.

"Professor?" Harry exclaimed.

"Who is it boy!" the same shrill voice asked loudly.

He didn't have the chance to answer as a fat boy with blond hair shoved him out of the way.

"Hey!" Harry shouted angrily as he fell to the floor.

"That means he's one of you, you're freaks!" The boy said waving his fist at Snape.

**PAGE BREAK**

This boy obviously had subnormal intelligence.

"Duddykinz! Come away from there!" Petunia was at the door in seconds, oh how he hated that women.

"Petunia, a pleasure as always." Severus said icily.

"Go away, we don't want ant anything to do with you freaks!" she shouted at him.

Merlin… she hasn't changed a bit… "Protest noted, now step aside."

"You're not coming in my house your crazy the lot of you!"

"Now Petunia, what's the point in angering two fully trained wizards?" Severus tried to reason.

"Two…?" She looked at Black who growled menacingly. To be honest Severus was surprised that he hadn't attacked the fat one the moment he shoved Harry.

"Yes, two. Now move, you'd hate to have your precious neighbourhood hear you conversing with freaks would you?"

She looked about ready to faint. But she stepped aside, she had an average intelligence but she was never particularly reasonable.

Severus stepped in and was followed by a rapidly transforming Black.

"Harry!" He exclaimed jumping on the fallen boy, and that was it for Petunia. She fainted.

Just then a fat man rattled the whole house as he ran down the stairs; well maybe rolled would be a better word. He highly doubted that the man had legs to run with under all that fat.

"Out! Both of you out! Convicts and wizards NOT ALLOWED!" He bellowed, his face was rapidly turning purple giving Severus the urge to laugh. He didn't, but it was the thought that counts.

Severus sighed inwardly, bloody hell. She had to go and marry a bowling ball with a thing against magic… "Oh shut it." Severus snapped at him not even bothering to do his usual underhand way of saying the exact same thing.

The man looked startled by his reaction. Potter laughed, Black helped the boy to his feet and started explaining things to the boy.

"Dad, who are they?" The fat boy asked, his cockiness replaced with fear.

"Good question, just who are you?" The fat man directed his question not at Black but at him. Black must have appered on muggle news as a convict, he however was completely unknown to the man.

Severus chose to ignore the question and join in with Black's conversation as he had finished explaining what had happened.

"So you want me to translate any parseltoung in this book?" Potter asked flipping through the book.

Severus nodded and Black grinned.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

**PAGE BREAK**


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out Snape was right, the squiggles were parseltoung. Harry set to work translating wile Snape made coffee in a muggle box (what is with muggles and boxes?) and Sirius gleefully sat around terrifying Harry's family with tales of his murdering ways.

"And all she got back could fit in a match box! Only a pinkie left! Amazing no?" Sirius boasted. Petunia had woken up and now all three Dureslys were sitting on their couch in front of the flat screen TV. He stood in front of the TV as if he was making an important speech to the scared muggles on the sofa.

Paying full attention to the translating Harry took no notice of him but Snape on the other hand seemed to appreciate his story, occasionally adding notes or encouraging bits of sarcasm. Strange for Snape but Sirius tried not to think about it too much.

"You simply must hear about all the students I murdered back in Hogwarts!" Sirius launched into made up tales of murder leaving his only actual cold blooded murder attempt out.

Snape finished making his coffee and sat on the arm chair next to the sofa a listened with an amused air. After an hour or so Harry finished, he pulled up a seat and listened to his bullshit with his undivided attention.

Once Sirius had finished his story Snape seemed to decide that they needed some sort of actual plan, Sirius went along with it but a plan? Really?

"Give me the book Potter." Harry handed his professor the book and translation.

"So you think we need to plan a rout?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Yes I do, unless you want to spend several years on this." Snape sneered at him.

"Well alright. You! Dureslys! Do you have a map?" The family seemed to panic when the three wizards attentions were back on them.

"Harry, go get them a map!" the fat man hissed.

"No, Harry will stay here, one of you go get the map." Sirius said in an evil voice, growing up with slytherins had made him quite good at the evil voice thing.

"Dudlykinz, get the atlas." The twig like one instructed the bowling ball child.

He mumbled wordlessly and stumbled off.

For something to do Sirius glared at Snape, it was just the natural thing for his eyes to do, an old habit of glaring at Snape weather he was angry or not.

Snape glared back.

Harry looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Sooo…" Harry said in a conversation attempt. "Dinner anyone?"

"Dinner?" Just then his stomach growled, he hadn't even noticed how hungry he was. "That would be nice!"

"Great! You two make a plan I'll be over there." He headed off to the kitchen to cook wile the two men argued over what languages were in the book.

"It's German Black, I would know, I can speak German!" Snape insisted.

"No it's Estonian! I've seen it before!"

"Do you speak Estonian?"

"No…"

"Then how would you know?"

The wall of fat walked back in holding a book and meekly handed it to him.

"I think we should get a muggle auto-mobile!" Sirius decided as he looked the map over, "I could make it fly like my motorbike used to!"

"With what wand?" Snape asked irritably.

"Or you could do it but look! Egypt is a bit of a walk." Sirius pointed to the county, the only one who's language they were sure on.

"With what money? I was unaware that the ancient and Most Noble and Ancient house of Black stored muggle money."

"Dureslys! We need cash; lots of it!" Sirius demanded of the family.

"Or a credit card; that would be much more practical." Snape added.

Fat child looked scared, fat man turned purple, twig lady fainted again.

"A what?" Sirius asked.

"A way of using money without lugging around piles of cash." Snape explained briefly.

"F-fine!" Fat adult growled as he slowly rolled off the sofa before heading upstairs. Amazing how he can roll upstairs…

"We still need to figure out where we're going first." Snape said returning his attention to the map.

"No we don't! When we get the muggle card thingy we should go and buy an auto-mobile. Then we come back and I use Harry's wand to transfigure some stuff then - Ta-Daaa! We can move so fast we won't need a plan!" Sirius explained his plan enthusiastically, complete with extravagant hand gestures and a goofy grin.

"Fine." Snape growled at him.

The big man was back, he handed Snape the card before joining the rest of his family on the sofa.

"Great, Harry?" Sirius called for his godson missing Snape looking daggers at him.

"Yeah Sirius?"

"When's dinner gunna be ready?"

"Twenty minuets." Harry told him.

"Great! We'll be back by then! Come on Snape!" Sirius announced before he transformed into a dog. Sirius barked twice and pawed at the door.

Snape glared at the dog but opened it and the two of them left.

**PAGE BREAK**** sev pov**

Severus blinked a few time's, he hadn't realized how dark the Durasly's house had been. The afternoon sun was still high in the sky. He dreaded having to ride in a car with Black. But the worst thing was that if Dumbledore was right, Black would want to take a motorbike. With no side car. Severus had no wish to be that close to Black; in fact Black currently was three meters away from him and it was still too close!

He tried to remember where the nearest car dealership was. They had twenty minutes and oh… great… the closest car dealership, the only one they could go to and get back from in under a half hour, only sold motorbikes. Sighing inwardly he led Black to the place.

Motorbikes lined the driveway, every kind you could possibly imagine. In all colours, in fact the only motorbike related thing that **wasn't** there was in fact a sidecar. Black's tail wagged and he shot forward sniffing all the bikes he passed.

This was going to be the longest two months of his life…

**PAGE BREAK**** siri pov**

Sirius ran around happily looking each and every bike over before moving onto the next one. Three row's back he found the one he wanted. It was almost exactly like his old one, but with no side car. But none of the others appear to have side cars… Wait a second! Maybe Dumbledore was right! Maybe Snape does have a thing for him! Why else would he take him to a place with only motorbikes? If they were in an automobile they would at least have space between them, but no on a bike they would be right next to each other… damn… and not 'damn' in the good way either…

"This one?" Sirius jumped at Snape's voice. The black dog nodded and Snape called over the salesman. Three minutes later they owned a brand new motorbike.

**PAGE BREAK**** sev pov**

Severus opened the garage door with a flick of his wand. The wheeled the bike in and after allowing Black in as well closed the garage with another flick. Black transformed and they headed back to the kitchen. Dinner, in Seveus's opinion, was subpar. But what else could he have expected from Potter. The boy was incapable properly brew a simple boil remedy let alone cook a stew properly. Black seemed to enjoy it but then again he is a dog.

"Right, your wand Harry." Potter handed his wand over to his Godfather who gave him a one armed hug before going back out to the garage.

"Do you know what your doing Black?" Severus asked sceptically as Black rolled back his sleeve and raised the wand to the bike.

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" Black then proceeded to circle the bike whilst muttering and tapping it with Potter's wand. "Invisibility… speed… no fuel… theft proof… flight… engine improvement… crash prevention… warming charm…" He muttered about many other improvements before he finally stoped.

"Well I'm gunna go say bye to Harry and ask for a tent!" Black told him with his usual Gryffindor cheer.

Severus nodded and Black left. Severus circled the bike for a moment checking for any mistakes Black had made. To his disappointment he found none.

"Right! So, Egypt first?" Black suggested cheerfully practically strutting into the garage as he slipped a shrunken tent and a shrunken atlas into his pocket.

Why was he so happy?

Severus nodded. Black ginned again before taking his place at the front. Severus shivered, he was going to be far too close to Black, had to trust him driving, and put up with his endless insults and chatter! Severus groaned silently before getting on the bike behind Black. Severus opened the door with the flick of his wrist and they drove out.

Black muttered a command of some sort; the bike, himself and Black all turned transparent. Severus had seen this charm before; transparent to the one's under the charm invisible to everyone else.

Severus felt his heart skip several beats and his stomach tie itself into a knot as the bike lifted off the solid pavement. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! In his panic Severus squeezed his eye's shut and pulled himself closer to Black. He hated flying! Why had he agreed to this enchanted muggle transport thing!

Black laughed as the wind whipped around them and Severus tried not to whimper as he looked down at the cars driving safely through the streets of London. They looked like little more then children's toys. So far away…

Severus's head spun and he clung tighter to Black's back.

"Scared of heights Snape?" Black asked jokingly.

That made more sense. Black wanted a bike not be close to him but to laugh at him and his fear of heights. Why did he take such immense pleasure from his pain? From the first day on the train he had bullied him. Sure after time Severus had given him reason, but in the very beginning what reason did he have? What had he done? Sometime's life's just not fair…

But here he was making himself seem even more pathetic clinging to him for dear life.

"Snape? Don't throw up on me now." Black sounded… worried… no, he must be imagining things.

"Just focus on the sky." Severus tried to sound his normal sarcastic, unfriendly self but the fear must have shown in his voice because Black started lowing the bike.

"Hold on, we can go the rest of the way on the ground." Black brought the bike lower and lower. Severus continued to cling to him until the bike's wheels softly touched the ground.

Severus sighed and loosened his grip on Black who turned to face him.

"You alright?"

Severus nodded numbly.

"Right, we should be there in like a half hour." Black told him turning back around.

"What? From London to Egypt in under an hour?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Yeah, try not to talk. You look like your going to loose your dinner any moment now."

Severus fell silent not noticing how he was still clutching Black for dear life.

**PAGE BREAK**** Sirius pov- repeat last scene different point of view**

Sirius hopped onto the new bike excitedly, he loved motorbikes! They were all vroom and whoosh and moved real fast! They were like the muggle version of broomsticks! He felt Snape climb on behind him making cringe. The greasy professor didn't touch him more then necessary but it was still too much. Why on earth was he so set on a motorbike? He should have asked Snape specifically for an automobile. But it was too late for that.

The garage door opened and Sirius grinned widely, forgetting about Snape, as he drove out the door. The wind blew the hair out of his face as he muttered the invisibility command. As they reached the end of the street Sirius revved the engine and took off. The front wheel left the ground and he didn't notice as a face pressed itself against his back.

Sirius laughed as he looked at the toy like world below. The world was so beautiful from up here… That was when he finally registered the face pressed into the small of his back and arms around his front holding him tightly.

His first thought was, shit Dumbledore was right! But then he heard Snape whimper.

That's when he remembered Snape's not-so-irrational fear of flying. Induced by Sirius himself of course. Then he realized that it must seem like he was trying to make him scared. He really should have known about his fear of flying…

"Scared of heights Snape?" Sirius asked in what he hoped was a kind voice.

As Sirius waited for an answer he felt Snape's head shift against his back. His long hair touched the back of his neck and Sirius found that his hair was not greasy at all. Sure it might look like it was but it was actually silky and smooth.

"Snape? Don't throw up on me now." Sirius was seriously (no pun intended) getting worried. It would not be good if Snape got sick this high up. Not to mention it would make him even more of an asshole then he already was…

"Just focus on the sky." Snape's voice sounded small and weak, not traits one normally associated with Severus Snape. Sirius immediately started lowering the bike.

"Hold on, we can go the rest of the way on the ground." He crossed the space between the ground and the bike quickly. He landed lightly and felt Snape's arms loosen around his waist. Sirius turned his head to face the paler then usual man.

"You alright?"

Snape nodded.

"Right, we should ne there in like half an hour." Sirius told him returning to face the front. The sun was setting… they would need to find somewhere to camp out. Maybe outside a city it wouldn't do to rob the Durasly's broke before they even had one translation done.

"What? From London to Egypt in under an hour?" Snape asked in surprise.

"Yeah, try not to talk. You look like your going to loose your dinner any moment now."

Snape fell silent still clinging to Sirius. Sirius wanted to tell him to let go but thought better of it. He looked air sick and probably wouldn't last the next half hour with out support. Sighing Sirius returned his attention to the road trying to ignore the body pressed against his.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors notes:_

_So._

_It's been pretty much a year, and i apologize for that. I am a terrible procrastinator. I also don't remember if I fixed the page breaks in the previous chapters. I will get on that. Also I didn't do a great self-betaing job on this (or any of the others really) so I'm sorry for that too. I have half of the next chapter done so it should be done fairly soon, feel free to send me angry messages if a month or two passes. So yeah... enjoy, and remember to review, even if i don't really deserve it for taking so bloody long then coming up with a fairly short chapter._

When they dismounted a half hour later Severus felt stiff, tired and embarrassed. Three of his least favourite feelings. He slid off the bike and barley managed to keep his knees from giving way beneath him. Stumbling away he stood as rigidly as Black set up the tent, it was brand new. Figures, Petunia's family was far too fat to enjoy things like camping. When Black had finished setting up the tent he turned to face Severus pity shining through his stormy grey eyes. He hated pity; he hated it even more then being embarrassed. It meant they looked down on you, that you were somehow inferior to them.

"Can I borrow your wand?" He asked cautiously.

"What? Why?" Severus snapped glaring.

"So I can enlarge the tent and conjure some beds." He explained in the same cautious tone.

Severus wanted to snap that he was perfectly capable; but the truth was he wasn't. So instead he sighed and handed his wand over.

His mask was tired, it needed rest, it could come back up tomorrow.

"Thank you." He said briefly taking the wand from him he conjured two four poster beds into the tent he then enlarged.

He then handed the wand back quickly, nodding before heading inside.

Severus followed slipping into the bed on the far left falling asleep instantly.

**PAGE BREAK**** Sirius pov**

Sirius watched Snape slip into bed fully clothed, he was out like a light within moments. Stripping down to his boxers he slipped into the remaining bed quickly falling asleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Sirius awoke to the sound of trashing and the names of people he had never met. Rolling over he saw Snape punching people who weren't there, eyes squeezed tightly shut against the imaginary demons of his subconscious.

"Snape?" Sirius called across the tent.

He continued to thrash; Sirius rose with a sigh. He crossed the room and shouted his name again, still he continued.

"Snape! Severus Snape! Wake up!" He shouted in his ear reaching out to shake him. Still he slept on.

Out of ideas he reached out and hugged the man to his chest whispering comforting words in his ear.

Severus stilled and snapped awake. "B-Black….?"

"Are you okay?" He asked him slowly letting go of him.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?" He stuttered quickly pulling out of his embrace.

"You were thrashing in your sleep, so I woke you up." Sirius explained carefully.

"Why…?" He asked still shaking as he sat up to face him.

"Because that's what you do when someone's having a nightmare, you wake them up." Sirius said as if explaining something to a small child.

"Oh… Go away." He said in a rather lost voice.

What? Ass… not even a thank you? Sirius shrugged and sighed, turning and going back to bed.

**SEVERUS POV**

Severus turned away from Black still shaking and breathing heavily. He had forgotten the silencing charm… as if the bike incident hadn't made him look pathetic enough… he shivered despite the warm blankets, Black had been so warm… childish as it might be he wished Black would come back, not because he was Black but just because he was cold... right?

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sirius awoke with a yawn rolling over he misguided the distance and fell flat on his face.

He heard a nasty snicker from the other side of the room; looking up he saw Snape sitting on his bed with the book open on his lap.

"Weren't so cocky last night…" Sirius snapped irritably.

A strange expression past over Severus's face before he went back to the book. Sirius's stomach growled loudly and he groaned.

"What are we going to eat?" Sirius asked him making an effort not to sound ticked off.

"We'll see if we can get food at the nearest archaeological dig. I believe the oldest Weasly works not too far from here." Severus informed him, he was practically gawking at his still bare chest.

Not being able to resist, "What you looking at Snape?" he snapped before he could really think about it.

Snape looked away quickly returning to his book.

Sirius sighed, being angry all the time was going to get tiring, he could tell. Throwing his clothes back on he returned to the still book bound Snape.

"So where's this Weasly?" he asked.

Snape didn't look up, "A few kilometres west of here."

"Alright, let's get going. Care to pack up the tent?" He didn't wait for an answer, leaving to go start the bike. Oh the bike, how he loved it. Even though it killed his Snape free bubble, he didn't have a personal bubble as he normally didn't care.

A few moments later Snape emerged from the tent, he packed it quickly and walked over.

"We need to go that way," he pointed to his left, assumbily west, "it shouldn't be to far away."

"Right." Sirius climbed on the bike, followed by Snape.

Soon the wind was whipping through his hair and he forgot all about the man behind him and his growling stomach.

**PAGE BREAK**** sev pov**

Severus was once again reduced to clinging to his greatest enemy, it wasn't as bad as flying but he would still have rather walked. But the worst part of the whole ride is when Black stopped. In the distance he could be miniature pyramids and people, that was obviously the dig site. So why had they stopped.

He quickly let go of Black who turned to look as him.

"I'm a convict." He said, as if this explained everything.

"I had heard." Severus said dryly.

"The people at the dig will turn me in if they see me, so you have to drive the rest of the way there."

Severus froze. The blood drained from his face and he simply could not manage to say or do a thing.

Black slipped off and pushed him up into the driver's seat. He showed him the basics of driving the bloody contraption.

"Right, were only a few minute drive away. You'll be fine" he said reassuringly before he stepped back and morphed into his dog form.

Severus gulped and put his hands on the handles. Feeling like he was about to topple over at any moment Severus started to move. Slowly at first, then faster. The wind blinded him and whipped sand into his ears, mouth and nose as he went from five km per hour to ten. Beside him Black was keeping up in long strides.

Staying at a constant ten km per hour they arrived in just over eight minutes.

At last they reached the camp where Severus jumped off the bike and barely managed to suppress a sigh of relief.

He left the bike near some other vehicles, putting a steal proof charm on it, just in case.

He looked around, trying to pick out the tell tale red hair that would mark one of the many people at the dig site as the eldest Weasly child. He spotted him not too far away; he and some others were standing around a table with a chart or map of some sort on it.

Severus took a second to regain his composure after his short and scaring motorcycle ride before stepping up behind his ex-pupil.

"Mr. Weasly? May I have a word?" he asked in that way he had that suggested that it was not in fact a question but a command.

The red head turned with a look of surprise then smiled at him, "Of course, Professor. One moment." He added to the other men at the table. "Right this way, sir."

Severus followed the Weasly into a nearby tent, flanked by Black who was barking happily. The tent was mostly empty except the bunk bed style cots on either side of the tent and a large wooden chest against the far wall.

Black transformed the moment they entered the tent, looking expectantly between him and Weasly.

"Well, Weasly, we need any hieroglyphs in this book translated. How long would it take you?" Severus handed him the book as he spoke.

Weasly flipped through it and examined the contents, "Well, if I squirm out of this expedition we were going on today, by mid-day tomorrow."

"Do you have any food?" Black put in. His eyes were glazed over with hunger.

"Food? Oh course, one moment."

Bill handed the book back and left, returning only moments later with a canvas bag, "it should have a good three days worth of food in it. Granted, it's not the greatest food around, but no one will notice that it's missing." He tossed the bag to Black, took the book and left.

"Food!" Black exclaimed happily, he jumped and dived, despite the bag being in his hands, and practically stuffed his whole head in the bag.

Severus sighed inwardly; he grabbed the bag from Black and fished around in it. He withdrew what appeared to be an apple, but could be a pear; it was really hard to tell and shoved the bag back into Black's hands.

Having nothing else to do Severus slumped off to the left hand bed, sitting cross legged and ignoring the Gryffindor just across the tent stuffing his face.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning found Severus riding away on the motorcycle, Black running behind him, Bill had pointed them in the direction of a man named George, who works with Grigots near the Myan ruins, who would be able to translate for them. That, of course, wasn't where they were headed. Sirius wanted to go to Japan first. Who knows why. He had a feeling that the ride would be less then pleasant, there was no bridge to Japan, as far as he knew.


End file.
